O trote
by Kokuryuu
Summary: Alguém resolve passar um trote telefônico no Santuário e acaba se dando muito, muito mal...


**Para melhor compreensão da fic, falo que há alguns aspectos yaoi nela, mas nada muito grave ou que impeça pessoas que não gostam do estilo se divertirem. Os casais são: Kamus x Milo; Ikki x Shaka.**

O trote

Fulano resolveu passar um trote no Santuário. Estava sem nada para fazer e decidiu incomodar os cavaleiros de Athena. Pegou o telefone e discou 111 – 2424. Chamou. Chamou. E chamou mais uma vez. Até que uma voz fina soou:

— _Bom dia. Se você quiser falar diretamente com Athena, tecle 1. Se for com os cavaleiros de ouro, tecle 2. Para os cavaleiros de prata, 3._

Ele escolheu o número 2. Novamente, a voz:

— _Para a casa de Áries, tecle 1; para Touro,2; para Gêmeos, 3; para Câncer,4; para Leão,5. E assim por diante, porque eu não tenho paciência para falar tudo isso._

Sem pensar, escolheu 6: Virgem.

— _No momento, o responsável por esta casa está ocupado, pois o cavaleiro de bronze de Fênix está obstruindo o cavalei... digo, a linha telefônica. Espere enquanto tocamos a nossa musiquinha irritante._

"_Poeira, poeira, poeira / levantou poeira / eu quero ouvir você cantar / poeira, poeira, poeira / eu disse: levantou poeira..."_

Fulano ficou zangado. Então teclou 8: Escorpião.

— _No momento, eu devo estar na casa de Aquário. Mas não desligue: sua ligação é muito importante para mim! Aguarde enquanto tocamos nossa musiquinha irritante._

"_Fuleira, fuleira, fuleira / hoje eu tô fuleira..."_

Mais enraivecido ainda, teclou 11, o número da casa de Aquário.

— _Mesmo que o Milo não esteja aqui para me ocupar, eu com certeza não vou estar com saco para atender a um reles mortal. Se quiser, pode ficar aí enquanto tocamos nossa musiquinha irritante._

"_Besteira, besteira, besteira / não quero ouvir besteira..."_

Em mais uma tentativa, teclou 3: Gêmeos.

— _No momento, eu estou trocando de personalidade. Espere na linha, enquanto tocamos nossa musiquinha irritante._

"_Coceira, coceira, coceira / eu tô com coceira..."_

Quase perdendo as esperanças, foi para Peixes, no número 12.

— _No momento estou retocando minha maquiagem. Depois, vou cuidar das minhas rosas, fazer o cabelo, pintar as unhas... lustrar a armadura e passar glitter nela... quem sabe ir ao shopping... De qualquer modo, fique aí, enquanto tocamos nossa musiquinha irritante._

"_Cinco patinhos foram passear / além das montanhas para brincar / a mamãe gritou quá-quá-quá-quá / mas só quatro patinhos voltaram de lá..."_

Indignado, quase quebrou o telefone, quando apertou 4 com extrema força, indo parar em Câncer. Nisso, ele ouviu apenas um chiado. Depois, um estrondo. E algo parecido com um ronco. E logo após:

"_Bobeira, bobeira, bobeira / eu tô de bobeira..."_

E aí, teclou 2: Touro.

— _No momento, eu estou tomando uma cervejinha. Se você for otário o suficiente, aguarde enquanto tocamos nossa musiquinha irritante._

"_Deixa a vida me levar / vida leva eu / sou feliz e agradeço por tudo que Deus me deu..."_

Malditos cavaleiros de ouro! Foi para o ramal de Capricórnio, no número 10.

— _No momento, estou cobrando pedágio ao Milo, que está indo mais uma vez para a casa de Aquário. Aguarde enquanto tocamos nossa musiquinha irritante._

"_Todos os dias é um vai-e-vem / a vida se repete na estação..."_

Em sua última tentetiva, teclou 7: Libra. Surpresa! Atenderam. E era um homem bem velho.

— _Alô, meu filho._

— E aí, velho? Aí é a casa do Pires?

— _O quê, filho? Onde mora a Tamires? É isso? Não estou ouvindo direito. Vou pegar meu aparelho de ouvido. Espere, enquanto tocamos nossa musiquinha irritan..._

Fulano ficou irado. Iria perguntar sobre a "Xícara", mas o velho estragou tudo. Chateado, teclou 13, para voltar ao menu principal. Depois, teclou 1, para o quarto de Athena.

— _Atenção: para falar com Athena, você precisa estar munido de alguns documentos. São estes: certidão de nascimento, CPF, carteira de identidade, título de eleitor, carteira de trabalho, todos os sues cartões de crédito, as notas fiscais de todas as roupas íntimas que comprou, 23 embalagens de produtos Nestlé, um quilo de poeira lunar, um vestido de grife, 1 quilo de alimento não-perecível, uma Tele-Sena, pagamento de uma taxinha de 42.000 dólares em espécie e por fim, a resposta da pergunta: "Qual a deusa mais bonita?". Enquanto você junta essas coisas, fique ouvindo nossa musiquinha irritante._

"_Zoeira, zoeira, zoeira / aqui tá a maior zoeira..." _

— Droga!

Fulano foi parar então no ramal dos cavaleiros de prata.

— _No momento, todos os cavaleiros de prata estão se divertindo um poço na casa de Misty. Aguarde enquanto tocamos nossa musiquinha insuportável._

"_E vai rolar a festa / vai rolar / o povo do gueto mandou avisar..."_

— Gente mais mal-educada! – e desligou o telefone.

**THE END**

**Atenção: essa fic não diz que as músicas de uma certa cantora baiana são irritantes ou insuportáveis. Pelo contrário: quis homenagear essas canções, porque gosto delas. Então, fãs, não interpretem mal!**

**Beijos e abraços da autora que muito vos ama. Não esqueçam as reviews!**


End file.
